


Let Your Heart Be Light

by DTKokoro



Category: Make the Yuletide Gay - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DTKokoro/pseuds/DTKokoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Olaf got his nickname and how he and Nathan got together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Your Heart Be Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strangecobwebs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangecobwebs/gifts).



> Dear Strangecobwebs,
> 
> I hope you like this little ditty of Nathan and Olaf, in my head it is this epic storyline, but there's no way I could get it done in a month. I love these characters and had a blast playing with them. Merry Yuletide to you!
> 
> Thank you so much, Curiouslyfic! You were a fantastic beta!

###    


Olaf arrived twenty minutes early to the meeting and spent the first eighteen pacing up and down the hallway perpendicular to the one where the room was located.

He could do this. No one knew him here. There was no Abby hetero security blanket here, no mom snooping about his room, or dad talking about condoms and how they aren't enough (isn't that right, Mama?).

But, Dad, he had wanted to say, they will be.

"Excuse me."

Olaf jerked his head up. It was a guy, petite with curly hair and olive skin. "Um, do you know where Sequoia is?"

Of course he knew where Sequioa was, he could get there with his eyes closed, he'd only casually walked by it every day since he’d picked up the flyer two weeks ago. He had also strolled by it eighteen minutes ago, before chickening out and starting his pacing.

"Yeah.” He took a deep breath, time to take the plunge. “You here for the LGBTQ meeting, too?"

"You're gay?" The guy blurted out, "But, but, you're—", gesturing at him.

"I'm what?"

"Built."

He smiled. "What, does that mean?"

The boy blushed; damn, he was cute. "No, I mean,” he spluttered for a second, “for God's sake—" he grabbed Olaf's bicep, "—you have guns."

"Nathan," A girl with spiked short hair grabbed the boy, Nathan's, wrist. "There you are, stop flirting! You were supposed to meet me downstairs. I've been waiting fifteen minutes. We’re going to be late. Come on." She pulled Nathan, whose hand was still clutching Olaf's 'gun,' causing the blond to stumble. Nathan shot him an apologetic look over his shoulder and mouthed, "Sorry."

Olaf bit his lower lip to keep from grinning and followed them in.

He found a chair, in one of the middle rows and slid in. A girl, probably an upper classman, was welcoming them all.

“We have a lot of new faces, if this is your first time, you’re welcome to introduce yourself. No pressure of course.”

A couple of people laughed.

Olaf took a breath and stood. "Hello, I'm Olaf Gunnunderson," He found Nathan's gaze, and a thought hit him, so he winked, "but you can call me Gunn."

Nathan covered his face and sunk in his chair.

“I’m a freshman. And I’m gay.” It was the first time he’d spoken the words aloud. His lips twitched and he added, “If that wasn’t obvious.”

### 

  


"Okay, stop, stop!" Nathan tone stilled Gunn's fingers.

It was mid-November, they were in the park, and Gunn had begun chasing him in around the empty playground. Gunn had finally caught him by the swings and his left arm pinned both of Nathan’s, while his right tickled Nathan mercilessly.

Nathan squirmed away from Gunn.

"What is this?" Nathan demanded.

"What's what?"

"Arg, you are so frustrating." Nathan tugged at his hair with both hands. "You walk me to class and you touch me and you're always,” he pointed and glared, “always, flirting with me. But you don't try anything. What are we?"

"Um, I thought we were going slow?"

"Slow?” Nathan balked. “A turtle is slow, molasses is slow, but this. It's been months, Gunn. Why haven’t you kissed me?”

“Why haven’t you?”

Nathan blinked, as if the thought had never occurred to him. Gunn continued, “Why do I have to initiate?”

“You’re, you’re—” Nathan gestured his hand up and down in front of Gunn, and Gunn was reminded of their first meeting. “—like the stereotypically alpha male. Don’t tell me all your other boyfriends made the first move?”

Gunn averted his eyes and crossed his arms, sinking into a swing; he could feel the Gunn person he had become slipping away, he was back into Olaf, confused, scared Olaf.

“Gunn?” Nathan coughed, “Olaf, have you ever kissed a boy?”

He shook his head miserably. “I’ve never actually been kissed, like at all.”

“How did that crime against your high school happen?”

Gunn shrugged. “I knew I was gay in high school when I started crushing on Marcos from Degrassi, and then when he and Dylan got together, I, um.” He blushed. “Let’s just say I watched their scenes together more than a few times.”

“Marcos, eh? I had massive crush on Dylan. What can I say?” Nathan ran his hand down Gunn’s arm. “I like guys with guns.”

“Yeah, well, I wasn’t ready to come out and I didn’t want to a lead a girl on, so I just didn’t date.”

They lapsed into silence and Gunn sighed deeply.

Then Nathan’s hand was on his cheek, tilting his face up, and he was leaning close. And his lips met Gunn’s.

His hands clutched the chains and he let himself be kissed. Nathan tasted like raspberry mocha latte, he licked at his lips, teasing with his tongue, coaxing them open. One hand stayed on his cheek and the other threaded through his hair.

Nathan pulled back, straightening, both of them breathing hard. And then Olaf snapped back into Gunn and he surged up from the swing, capturing Nathan’s mouth. This time his hands went to Nathan’s face, through his hair, down his back, repeating.

Hours, minutes, seconds, and Nathan rested his head on Gunn’s shoulder, an arm slung about his waist.

“It's really hot, that I’m the first guy to kiss you.” Nathan’s moist breath in his ear sent a shiver through Gunn; his cock twitched. Nathan’s fingers played with the edge of Gunn’s cargo pants, slipping in and out of the belt loops, pulling Gunn flush against him. And he kept murmuring into Gunn’s ear. “Fuck,” He bit at Gunn’s earlobe, his voice getting rougher, “If you’ve never been kissed, that means no one’s touched your dick. Think of the firsts we’ll have. First handjob. First blowjob. Sex.”

Nathan plastered against him with the soliloquy of filth coming from his mouth was too much and Gunn suddenly shuddered, sagging into Nathan.

Nathan leaned back. “Gunn? Did...did...did you just—?”

“Can I die of shame for just a second?” he muttered into Nathan’s neck.

“Oh, honey, you are so adorable, just think how great that,” he nodded towards Gunn’s now damp pants, “will be with a little hands-on help.”

Smiling, Gunn rested his forehead against Nathan, despite the mess in his pants, this moment was perfect.

“Let’s go back to the dorms. You can change your pants and if you want, I have every Marcos-centric episode on my laptop, we could watch them.”

Gunn looped his arms over Nathan’s shoulders, “That sounds perfect.” He pecked Nathan’s lips and they separated.

“Can we skip season 7? The whole Marcos might become a rentboy was ridiculous.”

Nathan laughed. “I know. Basically, I have until Dylan runs away to play hockey, because, you know, obviously there are no good Canadian hockey teams.”

“And that has nothing to do with your crush on him, right?”

“I will have you know, mister, the plots following Dylan’s departure were ridiculous and poorly done, and hell yes did I miss that muscled god.”

“Should I be jealous?” Gunn asked, jokingly.

“Not at all.” Nathan turned, one hand running over Gunn’s bicep. “I’ve got another muscled god I can lust after, and even better,” his other hand slipped to Gunn’s butt, squeezing. “This one I can touch.”


End file.
